fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Nad morzem w Gdańsku
Polska Totalnej Porażki - odcinek 5 Chris:Ostatnio w Polsce Totalnej Porażki. Zawodnicy musieli piec toruńskie pierniki w parach. Z powodu konfliktu najgorzej to poszło Mikowi i Evie. Z tego powodu, a także w odwecie za wyeliminowanie Lindsay oraz ogólne za duże rządzenie się odpadła Eva. Co dzisiaj czeka zawodników i kto dzisiaj odpadnie? Odpowiedzi szukajcie w Polsce ... Totalnej Porażki W autobusie Przedział zwycięzców - Polscy Turyści Tyler:Mamy na razie dobrą passę Brick:To prawda, ale możemy ją stracić Dawn:Racja Tyler:Na razie skupmy się na dzisiejszych wyzwaniach. Ciekawe co nas dzisiaj czeka? Katie:Mam nadzieję, że coś łatwego Przedział przegranych - Obrońcy Polskości Jo:Jest nas znowu mniej, a na dodatek pozbyliśmy się Evy. Dziękujmy Mikowi. ' ' Noah:Nie przesadzaj. To była raczej jej wina, że przegraliśmy. Ona przypaliła pierniczki. Jo:Ale była z Mikiem w parze DJ:Nie wiemy tego i lepiej nie debatujmy nad tym tylko zmieńmy passę Mike:Słusznie Piersze zadanie - Skok z klifu z 40 m w dół Chris:Witam was nad morzem w Gdańsku. Anna Maria:Ale z stąd jest z 5 km do morza Chris:Właściwie to tak, ale spokojnie dotrzemy tam za chwilę. 40 minut później Chris:Teraz już jesteśmy nad morzem. Dokładnie 40 m nad nim. Pamiętacie 1 odcinek, kiedy skakaliście z klifu? Tyler:Tak ... Mike:Ja nie miałem "tej przyjemności" Jo:Ja też Chris:A przepraszam czy niektórzy pamiętają? Noah:Właściwie to jest to tylko 5 z 11 Chris:Nie ważne macie skoczyć z 40 m do wody. Tym raczej nie musicie uważać na rekiny, ale na to, żeby nie spaść za pionowo, bo nie wylądujecie w wodzie tylko na piasku. Każdy kto skoczy zagra w 2 wyzwaniu, a lepsza drużyna zdobędzie przewagę. Ponieważ jest nierówno jeśli chodzi o liczbę zawodników Obrońcy Polskości dostają 1 punkt awansem. Polscy Turyści Chris:Gotowi do skoku? Tyler:Nie bardzo Chris:No to do roboty. Kto pierwszy? B się zgłasza Chris:No to pomyślnych wiatrów B B ląduje perfekcyjnie w wodzie Katie i Sadie:Teraz my One też lądują w wodzie Chris:Połowa już spróbowała. Tyler:Ja teraz Niestety Tyler nie wylądował w wodzie. Ale nic mu nie jest. Brick:Nabrałem wątpliwości Dawn:Ja też Tyler:Dobra porazimy sobie bez was Obrońcy Polskości Chris:Mam dobrą wiadomość. Do wygranej i przewagi w kolejnym zadaniu potrzeba skoku tylko 4 z was. Jeden może zostać. Jo:Na pewno nie ja Mike:Ani ja I lądują w wodzie Noah:A niech będzie Chris:No to macie już remis. DJ:Skocz Anno Mario. Ja nie mogę Anna Maria:Dobra. Nie będę ci miała tego za złe. I Anna Maria ląduje w wodzie Chris:Czyli przewagę w 2 zadaniu będą mieli Obrońcy Polskości. Zapraszam wszystkich do stoczni gdańskiej. Drugie zadanie - Składanie łodzi Chris:Teraz będzie składać swoje łodzie z materiałów , które tu znajdziecie. Lepsza łódź po prostu zwycięży. Obrońcy Polskości mają 5 minut przewagi, a ogólnie macie godzinę czasu. Obrońcy Polskości Jo:No to od czego zaczynamy? Noah:Najlepiej od rufy Anna Maria:Od czego? Noah:Od tyłu Mike:Dobra Polscy Turyści Tyler:Szkoda, że nie będzie w tym zadaniu Bricka i Dawn Katie:Porazimy sobie. Mamy B. ' ' ' ' Skróty z głosowania Jo:Czas na siebie Mike. Tym razem ci się nie uda. Mike:Jo. I już będzie wszystko ok. Noah:Jo DJ:Wybieram siebie Anna Maria:Miałam wielkie wątpliwości, ale wybieram ... Ceremonia eliminacji - Obrońcy Polskości Chris:Tym razem drużyna się jeszcze bardziej podzieliła. Na początek bilety wędrują do osób bez głosu,czyli Noaha i Anny Marii. Następnym bezpiecznym jest DJ '' A ostatny bilet wędruje do Mika. Znowu mimo zagrożenia nie odpadasz. Za to Jo żegnamy Jo:Ale jak to? Myślałam, że to on odpadnie Anna Maria:Jednak nie zagłosowałam na niego Jo:Zapłacisz za to. Mike też. Chris:No to żegnamy Jo. Zostało ich 10. Jeśli chcecie wiedzieć kto następny to oglądajcie Polske ... Totalnej ... Porażki Kategoria:Odcinki Polski Totalnej Porażki